7 minutes in heaven
by FearMeOfQuizilla
Summary: XD This is just O story I made when I was bored, well all it is is me and me friend are playing 7 minutes in heaven with some O the character in YYH.OOCxHiei, OOCxKurama, and lots O other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

7 minutes in heaven. XD I have never played that game before, but now I shall in my fanfic along with Gir and the YYH cast.

Yusuke sighed, he was so bored out of his mined, he had no idea what to do, they were snowed in, "I hate winter." sighed Yusuke again, "You hate everything Yusuke." Keiko replyed with an annoyed tone. "Yeah yeah whatever Keiko." mumbled the detective."Well do you guys wanna' play a game?" asked Gir (SQUEE!XD) sitting in an arm chair a cross the room with Kurama sitting next to her, "Yeah, but what a game?" asked Kazuma taking his attienchin off of the ice maiden setting beside him."How about truth or dare?" asked Botan on the couch snuggling with baby Koenma."Nah we've played that game to much." Yusuke said never taking his eyes off of Keiko glaring at her, "How Oboot 7 minutes in heaven?" asked Fear (SQUEE!XD) sitting on the other arm chair next to Hiei poking him none stop.(XD) All of the guys eyes lite up when she said that, "That's a great idea!" shouted Yusuke, "All men think it's a great idea." said Kurama calmly, "So that means your gonna' play?" asked Gir drooling a bit.(haha.) "Yes, yes I am." replyed Kurama smoothly, "Ok, I'll go get the hat!" said Yusuke running off to find one, a minute or two later he returned with one full of paper with everyones name on it, "What's 7 minutes in heaven?" Yukina asked smiling ever so sweetly, Kazuma blushed madly at this and tried to mumble an explanation, Yusuke snickered "You'll find out soon enough Yukina-san." Yusuke said while setting the hat down while everyone got into a circle except Hiei."Hiei come join us." said Kurama politely, "Hn." is all Hiei answered with, "Ooohh come one Hiei-kun!" said Fear with puppy dog eyes.(weird...) "Hn." Hiei said again looking away, "Oh Hiei please, it wont be that bad." Hiei then turned his head to see his darling sister's face pleading him to join the others, "Fine..." was all Hiei mumbled sitting next to Fear and Kurama, Yusuke grinned at seeing this, "Hey who goes first?" asked Kazuma looking at Yusuke, "Well I'll go first!" Yusuke said digging his hand into the hat and pulling out a piece of paper.

So you will have to find out who Yusuke got in the next chapter, and sorry Gir I forgot your real name...XD but anyway I have just doing this because I am bored, Ja ne.-Fear-Me


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was silent as Yusuke pulled out the slip of paper.

"Well what does it say!" asked Kazuma curiosity getting the best of   
him.

Yusuke smirked as he opened the slip of paper, fully ignoring Kazuma's   
question. He then read the name on the paper, and looked horrified,  
and disappointed. "Botan..."

Everyone then turned their heads to look at a shocked ferry girl, and  
then beside her to a very angry demi-god. "Are you sure you read it   
right, Yusuke-san?" asked Botan with a bead of sweat rolling down her  
left check. "Why would I make something up like that, I'd rather go  
with Keiko." Yusuke replied while Keiko blushed deep burgundy.

"Well what are you two waiting for, go in already!" said Teku trying   
to hold in her giggles along with the red head beside her, and Fear.

Yusuke and Botan both mumbled something while walking to the closet.

"Now remember, you have to stay in there for exactly 7 minutes, ok?"   
said Kurama shutting the door behind them. "Yeah, yeah, we know, we  
know fox boy." said Yusuke glaring at him through the door.  
---  
Seven minutes pass. The nosy one, i.e. Teku, listens to the door,  
trying to hear anything going on.  
"I hear nothing..." She puts her ear right up to the door and listens  
intently.

The door creaks open and the two inside stare at the one in front of  
them. They both have a very annoyed face.  
"Can I help you?" asked Yusuuke in sheer annoyance. He sounds as though  
he's mad about something...

Teku senses this and tries to act as innocently as possible.  
"Who? Me? What do you mean?" She rubs her head in embarrassment.

Those around her laugh, including Yuusuke and Botan. The grim reaper  
smiles so sweetly.  
"Honest joke." The couple return to their places beside their loved  
ones.

The wolf girl was just as excited as ever. Her friends are good people,  
they wouldn't be angry over something so trivial as eavesdropping. It  
was all just good harmless fun.  
She grabs the hat and waves it around.  
"So, who's next?"

"Oh I am!" yelled Kazuma, hope in his eyes wishing to go into the closet with Yukina.

He grabs the hat and fishes out a name, he opens it and his face goes pale like he had seen a ghost.

"Well who is it?" asked Yusuke with a grin on his face.

"Hiei..." Kazuma choked out looking at the short fire demon with a scowl on his face.

"You're kidding me!" Hiei shouted angrily, glarring at Yusuke once the detective started to laugh at him.

"Why would I, shrimp!" ask Kazuma disappointed that he couldn't go in the closet with his beloved.

"Calm down children." said Kurama with a bead of sweat rolling down his neck afraid that they were going kill each other in the closet.

Fear and Teku looked at each other for a moment before they pushed Hiei and Kazuma into the closet and shutting the door behind them.

"Now you both have to stay in there for the full seven minutes, O.K?" Fear told them through the door snickering, hearing to replies she went over to her wolf pale and sat down beside her.

"This is going to be good." whispered Teku into Fear's ear, Fear just nodded in agreement.

IN THE CLOSET

"_Damn, why did I have to get stuck with the shorty!" _Kazuma asked himself mentally.

"Hn, I wanna know the same thing." replied Hiei, finished reading the carrot tops thoughts.

"Hey shrimp stay outa my head!" yelled Kazuma, right in Hiei's ear, he did not like that one bit.

"Don't yell in my ear you OAF!" yelled Hiei right back into Kazuma's ear.

"Gggr why you little!" Kazuma was then cut off when the door opened and Yukina shouted "stop" worried they would start hurting each other.

"Ok, well I think we should get on with the next drawing." said Yusuke as Hiei and Kazuma walked out of the closet, everyone nodded there heads in agreement.

"I'll go next." said the fox looking at Teku and reaching in the hat hoping he would get the person he wanted.


End file.
